Betsunni kawanai
by H2P
Summary: sasunaru...again! sori! sibuk ujian...yg lainnya blm bisa di post! disc: all are belong to masashi kishimoto... review pls n thx uuu


BETSUNI KAWANNAI

Sasuke sama Naruto bertengkar.

Shikamaru jelas bingung, sebagai ketua Anbu, dia harus selalu mengompakkan anak buahnya dalam setiap misi. Tapi kalau anak buahnya lagi bertengkar gini mana bisa kompak, setiap ada misi dan rapat, keduanya pasti selalu gantian absen, ada Sasuke, gak ada Naruto. Dan sebaliknya, ketemu pun sama-sama buang muka.

Dia menyerah. Selain urusan Shogi, strategi, dan shinobi, dia nggak ahli. Maka dia menyerahkan urusan kedua cowok ini pada anak buahnya yang lain.

"Hoh? We," Gaara menggigit danggonya dengan ekspresi heran ke arah Neji, "Gimana?."

"Memangnya pertengkaran mereka separah apa sih," tanya Neji, Shikamaru menghirup tehnya.

"Gimana ya? Setiap ada pertemuan Anbu, mereka pasti diem. Kadang absen, ketemu di jalan teriak-teriak. Ya macam itu."

"Ketua nggak nanya sama mereka,"

"Sudah, gak digubris."

"Mm…gitu, baiklah, aku mau." Neji mengacungkan jari, "Demi keamanan tim Anbu dan band kita, kamu gimana? Gaara,"

"Neji mau aku mau," Gaara meringis, "Ada bayaran,"

"Jangan ngeles kamu," Neji menjitak kepalanya, "Kami mau, ketua."

"That's good then, tolong diusahakan sebelum misi kita bulan depan mereka sudah akur, soalnya itu misi tingkat A, jadi kita perlu pematangan lebih. Kalau mereka masih tetep kacau. Kita bisa mati konyol."

"Yah, diusahakan, mau nambah danggonya," tawar Neji, "Aku yang traktir,"

"Yah, bolehlah, tolong tehnya," ujar Shikamaru, Gaara mengacungkan piring dengan mulut menggelembung penuh kue,

"Aku jugha! Sephuluh tushuk…."

"Cerita nggak,"

"Nggak."

"Oh—bagus," Gaara berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke yang lagi duduk di bangku asrama Anbu, dia sendiri sudah mondar-mandir sepuluh kali mengitari bangku dan mendesak Sasuke untuk menceritakan permasalahan dirinya dengan naruto, and the result? Nihil.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan padaku, bagaimana aku bisa mendamaikan kalian,"

"Nggak usah didamaikan, sebelum dia minta maaf, aku nggak akan menyapa dia sepatah kata pun!. Enak saja," Sasuke merengut, Gaara bingung—biasanya couple ini terkenal sebagai pasangan paling hot di asrama, kok tumben-tumbenan bertengkarnya parah begini? Pasti masalahnya luar biasa.

"Hoi—bastard…," Gaara menepuk kepalanya, "Kita ini satu tim kan? Apa susahnya sih kau bilang sepatah kata padaku?."

"Sepatah kata?."

"Ya…."

"Baiklah, sepatah saja…."

"Katakan."

"**T-I-D-A-K**." Sasuke mengeram, "Sepatah, kan,"

"Susah ngomong sama Uchiha sepertimu. Mendingan cari Info ke Itachi deh," Gaara berkelit, dia membalikkan badan sebelum Sasuke akhirnya menyerah,

"Oke—oke, aku ngomong, tapi jangan pernah ngadu ke aniki. Plis!."

"Dari tadi kek," ujar Gaara, duduk di sebelah Sasuke, menggeruk-geruk giginya yang masih diselipi sisa danggo. Uh—makanan gratis memang selalu enak….

"Dengerin,"

"Aku denger,"

"Uschigaksukamakulagi…."

"Kamu ngomong apa toh,"

"Uschi nggak suka sama aku lagi,"

"Jangan becanda."

"Eh—dibilangin,"

"Sumpeh lo,"

"Suer deh!."

"Yang masa? Kok gitu? Bukannya bagi Naru-san itu nggak ada cowok laen di dunia ini selain kamu? Ciee…puitis deh, eh, bener kan," tanya Gaara heran, lha aku yang ganteng ngalahin Kankurou aja ditolak mateng-mateng.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Ada…buktinya kemarin lusa waktu aku ketemu dia, malem-malem, di jalanan dan…ehm…yah…eng…nge-kiss dia…," Sasuke berhenti karena Gaara melotot dengan mulut nganga mirip gua—"Tutup dong, bau."

"Uh—ya? Lalu,"

"Dia malah marah-marah, nampar aku, dan ngomel-ngomel sesukanya, tanpa mengubrisku dia malah sempoyongan masuk rumahnya, manggil namaku pun tidak! Gimana aku gak panas!."

"Kamu tanyain gak? Yakin gak nggubris banget,"

"Emang ditampar itu tanda nggubris ya, bang,"

"Yahh siapa tau dia kaget," Gaara menghela napas, "Kamu nggak nanya dia soal itu,"

"Sudah," Sasuke tambah merengut—"Dia malah bilang nggak tahu apa-apa, waktu aku nanyain lagi, dia bilang aku suka marah-lah, ngatur-ngatur-lah, seenaknya-lah, ahh—pokoknya aku nggak mau lagi bicara sama dia! Titik."

"Still coma," jawab Gaara ringan, "Kalian harus damai."

"Ogah."

"Mau Naru-san marah terus?."

"Terserah."

"Mau Naru-san mutusin kamu?."

"Terserah."

"Mau Naru-san sakit hati?."

"Terserah."

"Mau Naru-san diambil Itachi?."

"Terserah."

"Atau lebih parah lagi…Orochi-teme?."

"Terse….eh! nggak mau!."

Gaara tersenyum.

"Maka daripada akan tetapi yang bagaimana sebagaimana terjadi dan akan menyusul kemudian seperti apa daripada yang mana dikemanakan bahwa layaknya diberitahukan selayaknya mengetahui disebarkan sepenuhnya itu sebenarnya kamu masih suka sama Naru-san."

"Kamu ngomong apa kumur-kumur sih," Sasuke melongo, gak tepak tenan arek iki…uh—bikin kepala makin mampet.

"Calm down dan coba berpikir, mungkin saja kemarin Naru-san kaget atau…,"

"Gak mungkin la yaux!."

"Pikir deh, Sasu...hanya karena kamu nggak digubr…,"

"Alasan kedua! Malamnya aku lihat dia jalan sama seseorang, pelukan lagi, mesra! Makannya aku marah dua kali lipat daripada sebelumnya."

"Ah—yang masa,"

"He—eh, aku nggak mungkin salah lihat,"

"Pelukan,"

"Yea…di depan toko buku Hondana."

"Eh…emang cirinya orang yang pelukan sama Naru-san itu gimana, jangan-jangan kamu salah lihat?."

"Nggak mungkin! Orangnya tinggi, jangkung, rambutnya hitam. Ikal."

"Rambut hitam? Eng…siapa ya? Yang punya rambut hitam kan kamu, sama… apa? Masak Itachi sih?." Gaara melotot, nggak mungkin dong Sasuke nggak ngenalin kakaknya sendiri, sejelek, sejauh, sekurus, segendheng apapun dia.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Bukan aniki. Rambut aniki nggak ikal."

"Kankurou? Ups! Bukan ya? Selera Naru-san kan masih normal tho? Oh—jangan-jangan."

Sasuke melotot, barengan sama Gaara,

"KIBA?."

"Kayaknya bukan," Sasuke meringis, "Kiba selalu ditemani Akamaru kemana-mana, sedangkan yang kemarin itu tak terendus bau anjing, lagipula Kiba kan sedang ada misi sama Kurenai-sensei. Belum balik sampai sekarang. Punya nominasi lain?."

"Hayate? Asuma-sensei? Ebisu-sensei? Shodaime…eh, nggak mungkin ya? Kan udah jadi tulang. Uhm, Shino? Atau Lee-san,"

"Kantung mata—misi sama Genma. Si brewok—selera murahan. Si pervert—ketuaan. Shodaime udah mati. Shino pergi ke L.A sama ayahnya. Lee? Kau pikir Uschi gak punya mata?." Sasuke mengomel, seminus-minusnya mata Naruto. Pasti dia bisa lihat dong gimana silaunya gigi si Jimmy.

"Nggak ada kandidat lain, berarti orang baru. Lantas kamu merasa salah nggak? Marah-marah gini? Bukannya kamu yang harusnya menetrsilr…brrbr... cuih! Peh! Peh! Susah amat! M-E-N-E-T-R-A-L-I-S-I-R masalah…."

"Aku? Why me? Dia yang salah kok,"

"Memang kamu nggak merasa salah?."

"What about you,"

"Salah juga."

"So,"

"Nyuruh aku nyanyi Alive sekarang,"

"Kok,"

"Lha kamu bilang so…sou shizukana…refleks kan?."

"Alamak, mending ngomong sama kuda…." Gaara menepuk jidat, "Maksudku, apa kau mau minta maaf duluan atau mengalah sedikit demi Naru-san?."

"Nggak."

"Chicken."

"Wateper, yang penting aku nggak mau."

"Sasukeeeee…."

"Nggak, sekali nggak tetap nggak, merdeka atau mati, meski nggak nyambung tapi tetep sakit hati, titik!." Sasuke menggebrak sisi bangku, "Aku sudah ditampar, dicuekin, malah dia mesra-mesraan sama orang lain!."

Gaara mengangkat bahu, oke…biarkan Sasuke mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas, semua Uchiha memang terkenal emosinya tinggi. Yah…mungkin kecuali Itachi, yang tensinya berdarah dingin, kayak gue…hihihi…psyco teriak psyco.

Gontai, Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara sendirian, dia masih pusing dengan kejadian lusa, tamparan Naruto sepertinya disengaja dan bukan karena kaget. Lagipula tak biasanya dia menolak di……masa begitu entengnya dia bilang nggak tahu apa-apa. Bener-bener deh…sudah begitu, siapa sih orang yang memeluknya di depan toko itu? Kelihatannya familiar, tapi…ah! Terserahlahh! Jika memang orang itu adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang disebutkan Gaara, tak akan ada ampun untuk mereka. Bu-nuh!.

"Dia itu kurang ajar, pervert, maniak, seenak udel, bastrad, teme, super kurang ajar, baka, curang, licik, sombong, cemburuan, cuek, sialan…."

Neji menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia bersila di dekat pohon tempat Naruto bersila, masalah anak muda…, aduh-duh-duh…aku lebih tua setahun sih…ihihihi…

"Kenapa sampai Sasuke-kun marah gitu,"

"Dia tanya sama aku, kenapa aku menamparnya lusa kemarin, mana aku tahu kalau aku menamparnya. Seenaknya saja bilang aku nggak punya perhatian lah, siapa suruh dia ngekiss begitu. Aku nggak merasa tuh kalau aku salah. Lagiapula, bisa saja dia bohong dan cuma cari perhatian."

"He-e-loo..," Neji menggerak-gerakkan jempolnya, "Kiss,"

"Katanya sih…," Naruto mendengus, "Padahal aku nggak ngerasa, dia aja yang ngelamun atau salah cium orang kali…"

"Weleh-weleh…," 

Neji dan Naruto serempak menoleh, pemuda jangkung berambut hitam dengan pakaian anbu dan goresan di samping hidung,

"Kau rupanya," Neji kembali menghadap ke Naruto, "Kalau mau bicara dengan Naruto, kuminta tunggu dulu sebentar,"

"Dengan Naruto," Itachi meringis, "Denganmu kok,"

"Nanti saja,"

"Aku sudah dengar masalahnya dari Suna-san."

"Gaara," Naruto mendelik, "Pasti soal Sasuke ya? Itachi-onii san beritahu aku dong, dengar apa saja,"

"Banyaklah…tapi aku bingung," Itachi bersila di sebelah Neji, "Masalahnya, adikku yang satu itu emosinya tinggi sekali sih, jadi kesalahan kecil apapun pasti membuatnya marah, apalagi soal yang diceritakannya sama Suna-san, tahu yang aku maksud,"

"Soal kiss," Naruto bengong, Itachi menggeleng pelan,

"Soal orang yang jalan denganmu itu,"

"Tadi sudah aku tanyakan, Naruto nggak pernah merasa pernah jalan sama cowok lain," Neji memegangi kepalanya, "Apa ada yang bohong,"

Itachi tersenyum, "Mungkin ini masalahnya cuma salah paham, tapi yah… biasa…harus ada yang menjelaskan semuanya nanti," dia menggamit leher Neji, "Mau makan ramen tidak? Aku yang traktir,"

Neji merenggut tangan Itachi dari bahunya, "Aku sibuk, dengan Na…"

"Silakan saja Neji," Naruto mengangkat bahu—"Aku mau di sini sebentar lagi."

"Ikut saja," Itachi mengeret lengannya agar berdiri, "Kalau cuma berdua…."

"Dia pasti macam-macam," Neji menyahut dengan kesal, Itachi menggaruk-garuk hidungnya, malu gitu mang…. Naruto hanya bengong memperhatikan Neji mengacak-ngacak rambut Itachi gemas.

"Onii-san, apa kalian berdua nggak pernah marahan,"

"Eh? Nani," Itachi melepaskan jubah anbu-nya, disampirkan di pundak Neji yang melongo, "Kalau soal marahan, tanya Neji nih…Neji? Gimana,"

"Dia…uhm…nggak, yaa…nggak pernah marah sih…," ujar Neji dengan muka agak merah—"Biasanya aku yang suka marah…dia suka ngalah kalau aku sudah ngomel. Eng…soalnya aku yang sensitif sih."

"Makin marah dia makin tambah manis lho…," ujar Itachi sembari membusungkan dada. Ih—bangga…Neji bergidik menggelikan.

"Kenapa? Iri ya," goda Itachi, Naruto mengangguk,

"Habisnya Sasuke itu sedikit-sedikit ngomel, sedikit-sedikit marah, sedikit-sedikit ngambek, heran deh…,"

"Sejak kecil dia memang begitu, jadi calm down saja kalau menghadapi dia, toh ada sisi baiknya kan? Hayo…," tukas Itachi, kepala Naruto bergerak-gerak,

"Sisi baik,"

"Iya…," tambah Neji, "Sasuke sangat perhatian padamu, makannya dia cepat cemburu, cepat naik darah, cepat emosi kalau ada apa-apa, jadi Naru-san… sebagai ehm—orang yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke—kau harus memahami sifatnya," ujarnya tersenyum, Naruto melongo, uh—Neji, sudah manis, jenius, pengertian, dewasa, lembut lagi……

"Neji-san, aku jadi suka padamu deh…,"

"**Woits**!." Itachi buru-buru memeluk Neji degan paksa, "Jangan dong! Aku mendapakannya dengan susah payah, sampai rela dilempar asbak sama Hiashi-oji san. Tolong jangan diambil ya? Suer, ntar adikku kusuruh berlutut minta maaf, jadi jangan sampai kamu suka sama Neji, ya?."

"Hey…hey…Itachi, apa sih yang kaupikirkan," Naruto menjitak jidatnya yang terbungkus bandana hitam, dengan rajutan nama ITACHI putih di atasnya. Pasti rajutannya Neji. Hemm….

"Aku bukan suka seperti itu…hihh…pikiran kok macem-macem, aku suka Neji-san sebagai kakak gitu lokh! Jangan serius-serius kenapa? Kamu ini kok ya nggak puitis bener gitu toh,"

"Tau…," balas Neji, merah dua kali lipat, "Mirip adiknya."

"Ya—ya—gomen," Itachi mengibas-kibaskan tangannya,

"Sekarang kita makan dulu ya? Nanti aku akan bicara sama Sasuke."

"Terserah onii-san deh, kalau dia ngomel terus, banting saja," Naruto merengut kesal,

"Wuih…." Itachi ber—tinuuutt…,

"Oke deh…kalian mau ramen apa,"

"Butter corn, dia miso." Neji menjawab pelan,

"Kamu?."

Itachi meringis,

"Rasa Hyuga."

**"BAGUS!."**

Sasuke menggelegak, diletakkannya sendok dengan kasar, Itachi tak menggubris bunyi yang bergelotakan di meja, "Kembali duduk."

"Apa maksud aniki," Sasuke melotot, sepotong lobaknya jatuh, Itachi menghentikan kunyahan, meletakkan sendok, memandang adiknya dengan tatapan marah,"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? Harusnya aniki lebih membelaku dan bukan mem…."

"Kubilang duduk!."

"Tapi aniki, aku kan…,"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!." Itachi berseru, "SEBAGAI KAKAK DAN WALIMU, AKU MENYURUHMU DUDUK SEKARANG JUGA!."

Sasuke menurut, kembali dipegangnya sendok,

"Kenapa sih aniki yang marah? Harusnya kan aku! Aniki tidak menger…."

"Aku ngerti," Itachi menyendokkan somen ke piring Sasuke, "Salah paham kalian harus segera diselesaikan, sebelum Shikamaru mati konyol digantung Godaime-sama gara-gara kalian mengacaukan misi tingkat A minggu depan."

"Peduli amat,"

"Sasuke…." Itachi melengos, "Orochimaru lagi jomb…,"

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Nyerah! Terserah aniki mau ngomong apa! Gwaahh! Kenapa sih semuanya menakut-nakutiku dengan si peyot ituuu! Wahh! Terserah deh! Mau ngapain juga terserahhh!."

"That's my bro," Itachi nyengir, "Pertama, selidiki dulu kenapa Naru-san tidak menggubrismu, bisa saja waktu itu dia kebanyakan minum sake atau baru saja datang dari misi…kalau tidak salah waktu itu dia gabung dengan timnya Kiba kan? Nah…mungkin sedang kecape'an," jelas Itachi panjang lebar, "Tahu kan orang cape' nggak pernah pikir panjang? Jangan Naru-san, Neji saja yang biasanya kalem kalau sudah kesel bisa mbanting apapun."

Sasuke menyuap potongan ketiga okonomiyakinya, cape? Rasanya kok janggal…saat itu Naruto kelihatan segar, tak ada yang aneh? Sake? Jangan-jangan benar juga,"Sake itu baunya asam kan,"

"Ya…ada juga…bagaimana? Benar kan perkiraanku,"

"Mungkin, coba kuingat lagi…."

"Wajahnya seperti apa,"

"Engg…agak pucatan, matanya juga lebih sipit, seperti habis bangun tidur,"

"Tidur? Oh—jangan-jangan dia marah karena itu, tuhh…adikku sayang, kau terlalu emosi kan," Itachi mendelik, mengacungkan garpu yang diatasnya tertancap wortel, "Kalau nanti terbukti kau yang salah, satu keranjang sayuran di atas garpuku ini harus kau makan sampai habis."

"Carrot," Sasuke bergidik, sayuran mengerikan. Setiap hari dia harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, muntah, gara-gara jus wortel ikan cod jamur cuka berkalisum tinggi-tumbuh-besar bikinan Lee.

Trauma.

"A—akan kuselesaikan, ba—baik, ya, kuusahakan."

"That's great! Amm!." Itachi mencaplok wortelnya,

"Sekarang makan sampai habis! Aku sudah masak

capek-capek, awas kalau sisa!."

"Iya! Wakatta." Sasuke menggerung. Masak capek-capek apanya…nasi campur serutan wortel, okonomiyaki wortel daging, onigiri wortel ayam, somen kuah wortel, udon wortel lobak, sup wortel…hih…dia benar-benar kurang ajar, ini sama saja melarang aku makan….

"Enaknya jika terusan begini, nggak pake kerja." ujar Shikamaru santai, secawan ocha tersaji di depannya bersama sepiring kue ohagi. Meja di tengah-tengah taman itu penuh makanan. Gaara bergelantung di atas pohon. Neji handstand di bawahnya. Melancarkan aliran darah supaya otaknya agak bersih, dia berkonsentrasi dengan menutup matanya selama beberapa saat,

"Oke…sudah lancar…," dia membatin, bersiap membuka mata,

Tetapi…

"**WHOAA!." **Neji menjerit kaget, dan **BRUAK! ** Dia jatuh sembari meringis kesakitan, Itachi nyengir, tertelungkup di depannya dengan wajah mupeng,

"Ngapain sih? Ngagetin aja!." Neji menggerutu, Itachi tersenyum manis,

"I wanna kiss you…."

Bush! Muka Neji jelas memerah, Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat si Anbu menikmati wajah malu-malu Neji. Gaara memanjat lebih ke atas, memegang sebuah notebook di tangan, mencari berita baru lewat mata-mata pasir yang dia sebar, matanya memicing sejenak, ada yang menarik rupanya.

"Aha…Kiba dan Shi…lho? Tunggu, di sebelah sana juga ada Kiba, tapi kok sama Hinata? Wah…ini pasti jurus Kage Bushin, catet ah…slurpp…berita hangat-berita hangat, baru keluar dari cetakan…dijual berapa ya? 3000 yen? Ah…terlalu murah, 5500 yen, oke…mm…lalu…."

"Gaara...turun gih, masuk kantor!." Shikamaru berseru dari bawah,

"Ck!…," gumam Gaara, "Eman beritane, rek…," ujarnya sembari melompat turun, tak lupa dia mencatat berita Neji dan Itachi di notebook. Rencananya dijual 6800 yen. Rupanya Itachi sudah enyah dari sana, terlihat Neji yang merah sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Gaara memicing, aha! Berita hangat-berita hangat.

Mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan rapat atau yang mereka sebut kantor berkumpul, kosong, Cuma ada mereka bertiga, Gaara segera membersihkan gucinya dengan kemochengs. Sementara Neji memeriksa bandana yang akan dipakainya misi lusa. Jangan-jangan bolong dimakan tikus, soalnya disimpen kelamaan di lemari.

"Ada perkembangan soal masalah dua cecunguk jelek itu," tanya Shikamaru.

"Not yet at all…." Neji menyahut, "Beberapa data yang didapat belum cukup untuk memperjelas masalah," dia menambah, lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Shikamaru, "Ini datanya."

"Aku ada sebagian," Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jubah, lalu dibeber di samping data milik Neji, "Laki-laki, jangkung, ikal rambutnya, hitam. depan Hondana. Hmm…berjubah."

"Jangan-jangan ini…,"

"Bukan Kisame…," sahut Neji,

"Jangan-jangan ini…."

"Bukan Itachi." Neji menyela lagi,

"Jangan-jangan ini…."

"Bukan Iruka-sensei,"

"Jangan-jangan ini…."

"Bukan Haku."

"Jangan-jangan ini…."

"Bukan juga **AKU."** Neji menghela napas, Shikamaru meringis,

"Habisnya kau menyela terus, aku jadi ingin usil," ujarnya senang, dia sengaja melintaskan pikiran di benaknya kalau sosok berambut panjang di data itu adalah Neji, habisnya Neji bisa baca pikiran orang sih.

"Orochimaru-kun ngecat rambut,"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN…." Neji dan Gaara menyahut bersamaan, Shikamaru tak menggubris mereka, malahan melihat arloji di tangan, ketar-ketir,

"Wiets! Gila! Udah jam sepuluh, rapatnya harus dimulai sekarang, panggil semuanya ke sini,"

"Tolong ya, Gaara…." Neji nyengir,

"Mau kan,"

Gaara tak berkomentar, dia hanya beranjak dari kursinya dan meyeret kaki ke depan pintu, berteriak sekali keras-keras,

"BAGI YANG TIDAK INGIN URAT-URAT TUBUHNYA LUMAT DAN OTOTNYA REMUK DIREMAS SABAKU ATAU DIINJAK SHUKAKU HARAP SEGERA MEMASUKI RUANG RAPAT. KARENA HARI INI BULAN PURNAMA, TAK ADA JAMINAN AKU AKAN MENUNGGU LIMA MENIT LAGI. SEKIAN DAN HARUS DIPERHATIKAN. AKU LAPAR!."

_WUSH!._

Tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, lima orang jounin segera berhambur masuk seperti dikejar setan, siapa yang nggak takut? Sudah malam purnama, pasir yang mulai beterbangan, taring yang sudah muncul di mulut, ditambah lagi…Gaara lapar. Tak ada yang akan mau darahnya diisap sampai kering hari ini. Ngeri coy….

Kiba duduk di samping Shikamaru, si Aka diletakkan di dekat jendela, Haku sendakep di samping Neji (membandingkan rambutnya yang sama-sama panjang lurus) Shino mengangguk-angguk—padahal Shikamaru belum mulai menjelaskan—rupanya dia mendengarkan CDPlayer—walhasil…sebuah kunai tertancap **jleb**! Pas kena kepalanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Neji. Disiplin penting, number one… tak boleh main-main selama rapat, kecuali kalau…aha! Refleks, ada kaca di seberang dinding. Ngaca dulu ya?.

Kiba, Haku, Shino, siapa yang dua lagi? Tentu saja the couple, Sasuke dan Naruto. Shikamaru berang. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan mata memancarkan listrik ala Pikachu dengan tegangan lebih nge-volt dua kali lipet. Dia memandang Neji, yang hanya bisa angkat bahu dan membagikan naskah rapat. Pusying deh bang….

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan," kata Neji, "Kita berangkat melalui area A sebelah atas bukit Hokage pagi hari…kita ambil jalan pintas lewat desa Mizu, disana, jounin Suna akan membantu kita melewati hutan. Markas lawan ada di daerah utara hutan area 818, Kiba…ini bukan nomor telepon, jadi tidak usah dicoba… matikan Hp-mu sekarang…. Bagus. Setelah itu kita jalankan strategi. Kiba. Bawa anak buah mengepung sayap kiri. Haku, menyerang dari sayap kanan. Gaara, kau dari atas pepohonan. Jangan melotot, aku tidak menyuruhmu jadi monyet di sana…. Lalu aku dan Shino…**SHINO! MATIKAN CD PLAYERMU ATAU KUREMUK SEKARANG JUGA! **Bagus! Jadi aku dan Shino melapisi barisan depan, barisan utama dikomandani ketua Shikamaru, dan barisan lapis pertama yakni…." Neji berdehem, memelas, memandang ke satu arah,

"Mereka…."

Dia menggeram—yang langsung diikuti yang lain—dimana sepasang cowok adu mulut dengan serunya,

"Kau pikir kau siapa,"

"Aku penerus Uchiha, dan berani-beraninya kau menamparku tanpa permisi!."

"Sejak kapan menampar harus pakai permisi,"

"Sejak aku mengatakannya…."

"Memang siapa yang menamparmu? Kuso!."

"Aho!."

"Bastard!."

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku! Uzumaki Naruto!."

"Boleh aku tahu untuk alasan apa aku harus minta maaf, Uchiha Sasuke?."

"Kau sudah berani berjalan dengan cowok lain di depanku, belum cukup, kau juga menampar mukaku, perlu alasan lain?."

"Ya! Alasan bahwa semua itu **TIDAK PERNAH **kulakukan! Titik!."

"Masih mungkir?."

"Kau brengsek!."

"Grmmblll! Kau berani menantangku,"

"Siapa takut? Ayo keluar! Akn kubuat kau remuk dihajar Gamabunta!."

"Akan kujebol jantungmu dengan Chidori-ku!."

"Siapa takut,"

"Heh? Ayo!."

"SETOOPPP!."

Shikamaru tercengang,

"Kalian ini sedang apa sih? Kita ini rapat! Misi penting yang menyangkut nyawa! Seenaknya saja kalian bertengkar, kalian pikir kita main-main? Sudah berapa kali kubilang, tak ada urursan pribadi di dalam rapat! Dengar!."

Sasuke terdiam, begitu pula dengan Naruto,

"Hahh…," Shikamaru spontan terjatuh, Kiba refleks menangkapnya,

"Oi! Oi! Kenapa kau!."

Shikamaru mengerling,

"Habis bicara keren, aku jadi pusing…."

"JATUH SANA…."

Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke,

"Mengalahlah sebentar, demi misi kita…."

"Tidak mau."

"Sasuke…. Kau kan lebih tua darinya, pliss…,"

"Tapi Neji…,"

"Plissss…."

"Tapi Neji, aku kan…."

"Hallo…bisa bicara dengan Oroch…,"

"Iya! Iya! Aku ngalah!." Sasuke berdiri dengan raut muka kesal, "Terserah mau ngapain, maaf! Aku ijin keluar! Sampaikan padaku kalau ada yang penting…."

Dia berlalu melewati pintu ruangan rapat, sementara Neji hanya tersenyum sembari menghela napas lega melihat redanya keributan.

"Oke…dia sudah keluar," Shikamaru meringis, "Sekarang waktunya kami yang menginterogasi dirimu,"

"Hah? Are," Naruto melongo. "Apa maksud…,"

"Selama ini kamu belum tahu kan apa yang diributkan Sasuke sehingga dia jadi marah-marah,"

"Belum, aku hanya dituduh nggak sayang lagi sama dia, itu saja…."

"Kau nggak ditanyai soal masalahnya,"

"Belum,"

"Lhadalahh….Yeopo tho," gerutu Gaara, "Pantesan gak selese-selese, rupanya kamu belum paham benar duduk pemasalahannya,"

"Baru tahu sekarang kalau masalah bisa duduk," ujar Shino pelan, sebatang kunai langsung menancap sukses di kepalanya. Jleb!.

"Memangnya salahku apa ya," Naruto berujar sok innocent, Shikamaru menghela napas dan meletakkan data-data yang dikumpulkan Neji dan Gaara ke atas meja. Dia memegangi kepala bingung,

"Neji,"

"Yach,"

"Kau saja yang menjelaskan."

Neji mengangguk,

"Roger…."

Malam minggu, besok minggu…besoknya senen. Terserahlah…

Sasuke berjalan sendirian di gang menuju rumah Naruto, nggak tahu kenapa kakinya sendiri yang ingin melangkah ke sana, padahal harusnya dia ke rumah Neji atau Gaara, menanyakan soal hasil rapat. Tapi tadi baru di sms Itachi, katanya Neji pergi sama dia, lalu Gaara kerja sambilan.

"Huff…," Sasuke menghela napas, dia berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Naruto, tempat dimana dia 'ngakunya' nge-kiss si Kyuu.

"Lho," seseorang menyapa dari belakang,

"Ngapain kamu di sini,"

Sasuke menoleh, Naruto…dengan dua tas kertas penuh belanjaan di kedua tangan, ada Itachi, memegangi kardus gede, Neji…menjinjing tempat bass. Shikamaru menenteng tempat pianonya. Gaara nyengir sembari menenteng melodinya di punggung,

"Ngapain kamu di sini," tanya Neji heran,

"Harusnya aku yang tanya…," Ssauke berujar tak kalah heran,

"Kami mau menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Yondaime buat besok pagi, kupikir kamu ada urusan, makannya lebih baik memanggilmu besok," Itachi meringis, "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu, Naru…Neji…tumpukkan semuanya ke tanganku,"

Neji dan Naruto meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan mereka ke pelukan Neji,

"Hati-hati ya? Berat loh," Neji memperingatkan,

"Jangan khawatir, masih bisa." Itachi mengerling, kan udah minum M-150.

Dia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah pintunya dibukakan Neji, kemudian si Hyuga kembali ke depan, dimana Naruto dan Sasuke masih saling pandang kesal,

"Kurasa saatnya memperjelas masalah," Shikamaru meletakkan pianonya di tanah, "Kali ini kami yang akan menerangkan semuanya, dan kau, Naruto..kau hanya perlu menjawab apa yang akan ditanyakan, oke? Jangan mempersulit keadaan,"

"Aye…."

Sasuke masih tak mengerti, ada apaan sih ini,

"Sasuke, pertama, aku mau bertanya padamu, masalah pertama apa yang menyebabkan kau marah pada Naruto," tanya Shikamaru, Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat,

"Karena dia menamparku waktu aku men...eh…menciumnya…."

"Eh," Naruto mendelik, "Tapi aku…,"

"Sebentar…," sela Gaara—"Naruto, kau melakukannya atau tidak,"

"TIDAK! KAU TAHU KAN MINGGU LALU AKU ADA MISI DENGAN KIBA!."

Sasuke melotot, "Tidak mungkin, waktu itu aku jelas-jelas bertemu denganmu sedang memakai baju jounin, kau menamparku dan begitu saja masuk ke rumah, kau pasti mabuk, makannya tidak ingat!."

"Eits…dengerin dullluuuu….," sergah Neji, "Biarkan Naruto bicara…."

Naruto memadang Sasuke dengan bingung,

"Tapi Sasuke…aku sedang ada misi, mana mungkin aku memakai baju jounin kalau aku bertugas sebagai anbu. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin minum sake! Aku masih delapan belas gitu loh!."

"Jadi,"

"Mana aku tahu,"

Shikamaru dan kedua anak lainnya berpandangan geli,

"Masalah kedua, Sasuke…,"

"Aku melihat Naruto jalan bareng sama orang lain," Sasuke cemberut, melihat Naruto dengan mulut mengembung—"Pake pelukan lagi…"

"Kapan itu," tanya Naruto.

"Lima hari lalu, di depan Hondana…,"

"Hahhhhhhhhhh," Naruto melotot, "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang? Orangnya gondrong, rambutnya item, berjubah?."

"YA!."

"**Omaygod**," Naruto menepuk jidatnya…. Sementara Neji dan Shikamaru udah jumpalitan memegangi perut dengan tawa terbahak-bahak, Gaara yang selalu cool pun tak tahan kalau hanya tersenyum sembari diam, dia ketawa juga sambil berpegangan pada pohon terdekat,

"WUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAHKAKAKAKAKAHHKHAKAKAH.!."

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!."**

"**GYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!."**

"Kenapa sih kalian ketawa," tanya Sasuke bingung, Naruto hendak menjelaskan, tapi Neji buru-buru membekap mulutnya,

"Biar aku saja…," ujar Gaara, masih dengan tertawa,

"Sasuke, sasuke…kau ini memang Anbu terbodoh yang pernah kukenal,"

"Apa katamu,"

Gaara tak menjawab, dia malah segera masuk ke rumah Naruto dan terdengar sedikit suara ribut dari dalam rumah, semakin mendekat melewati pintu,

"**Ada** **apa** **ya**? **Suna**-**kun**," 

"Maaf…tolong keluar sebentar…."

"**Memangnya** **ada** **apa**," 

Sesosok tubuh muncul dari pagar rumah, Sasuke melotot lebar melebihi ukuran kacamata Kabuto,

Bagaimana enggak? Seorang pria dengan rambut spiky blonde terang bermata biru menggaruk-garuk kepala di depannya dengan pandangan bingung, rambutnya! Mirip sekali dengan Naruto! Cuma sedikit lebih panjang, dan omaygod! Ketawanya…

"Hai!hai! Apa kabar? Piye kabare," tanya pria itu, "Ono opo? Kenapa aku disuruh keluar," tambah nya dengan heran, Gaara hanya melengos, Sasuke sudah pucat, ketawa Shika sama Neji makin jadi…

"Ano…Yondaime…."

GLEK! YONDAIME? batin Sasuke…

"Anda kenal dia," tanya Gaara sembari menunjuk Sasuke, Yondaime melongok, meneliti sebentar wajah pucat nan gagu di depannya,

"Hmm…uhmm, sharigan…ah! Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke kan! Adiknya si Itachi, memangnya kenapa,"

"Tidak ingat sesuatu,"

"Tidak,"

"Ya sudahlah, maaf," ujar Gaara, mengantar Yondaime kembali masuk rumah, lalu ketawa habis-habisan saat dia kembali,

"Kali ini giliranku…." Neji meringis luar biasa senang, "Bersiaplah untuk mati, Sasuke…nyah-nyah-nyah…." Didorongnya keluar sesosok tubuh lagi yang makin membuat Sasuke pucat mirip vampir, jantungnya serasa jumping ke lutut. Sroott! **#$&!**

"Konbanwa, semuanya…Hyuga-kun, kenapa saya dibawa keluar," tanya sosok itu dengan polosnya, cantik, kulitnya putih, dan…alamak….

Rambut hitam, panjang, berjubah, ya ampunnnnnnn!.

Neji nyengir penuh kemenangan,

"Maaf, mengganggu kalau begitu, oba-san, silakan kembali ke dalam, gomen nasai, douzoo…."

Sosok itu kembali ke dalam sembari memasang muka bingung, Neji menghadap kembali ke Sasuke, yang mulutnya masih tidak bisa ditutup. Ngakaklah si Neji sepuas hati. Wuakakakakakakakakak!.

Naruto bengong, Neji dan Gaara saling ber-tos diiringi tawa bernada menyebalkan! Sialan! Shikamaru merangkul Naruto dengan napas hampir habis karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"See? Sasuke-kun? Who's that,"

"Arngg…ng..ah!."

"Jadi…Sasuke," Naruto mengetuk-ketukkan kedua telunjuknya, "Kau…**_mencium _**ayahku."

**_"_GWAHHHHHHH!."**

"Untung saja Yondaime pas mabuk, jadi dia tidak ingat siapa kau…dasar, dimana sih matamu? Masa membedakan Yondaime dan Naruto saja kau nggak bisa!."

"Tapi dia benar-benar mi…,"

"Yondaime emang mirip Naruto, tapi kau bisa lihat matanya dong! Beda gitu loh!." Shikamaru tak kalah ngotot,

"Hebratttthhh! Aku salut padamu! Kau berani mencium Hokage-sama! Berita hangat-berita hangat! 50.000 yen! Gue kayaaaahh!." Gaara mulai mencatat, sebelum Neji sempat menjitak kepala pasir miliknya.

"A…aku…."

"Kedua," telaah Shikamaru, "Orang yang kaucurigai berpelukan dengan Naruto di Hondana…adalah…. **Ayame oba-san! IBUNYA!."**

"JLEB!."

"APA," Sasuke makin mendelik seperti sapi kehilangan susu perahan, "I..ibu? ibunya,"

"Benar…sih…**haha** (ibu) mengantarku membeli buku 22aka untuk latihan band, tak kukira kamu menganggap ibuku laki-laki." Naruto menjawab dengan agak lemas. Sasuke terduduk lemas, memegangi kepalanya di tanah,

"Ya ampuunn…."

"Makannya teliti sebelum membeli," Gaara mencibir, Neji menjitaknya,

"Gak nyambung bego."

"Buat gue nyambung."

"Elu gila."

"Emang. Eke kan psyco."

"Sudahlah, sekarang kami mau masuk, kalian silakan bercengkerama menyelesaikan masalah kalian, harus rukun dan cepat kembali ke dalam!." Shikamaru menggeret lengan Gaara dan Neji yang nyaris cakar-cakaran. Menarik mereka enyah, BLAM!

"Sasuke," Naruto melongo, "Masih marah,"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya."

Keduanya saling pandang,

"Hmf…."

"Ha…,"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, demikian juga dengan Sasuke, sampai-sampai Naruto ikut terduduk saking gelinya,

"Kita sama-sama salah…."

"Bodoh ya? Aku tidak menanyakan apapun," Sasuke menghentikan tawanya—"Malah langsung memarahimu."

"Aku juga salah kok, tidak 22aka …."

"Maaf, Naruto…."

"Sama-sama,"

"Ojii-san betul-betul tidak tahu apa-apa kan,"

"Emm…kurasa tidak, soalnya ayah sedang mabuk waktu itu," ujar Naruto menenangkan, "Lagipula 22aka da yang membuat mereka tahu."

"Keempat cecunguk sialan itu tidak bakal buka mulut kan,"

"Ehm, ada caranya supaya mereka tetap diam,"

"Apa,"

"Untuk Itachi…beri saja dia buku Icha-icha Paradise terbaru…kalau Neji sih, lensa kontak baru keluaran Seurviue. Untuk Gaara jelas duit! Kalo Shika, lipgloss…udara desa kan kering."

"Ngaco."

"Nggak kok,"

"Usuratonkachi,"

"Mulai lagi, Sasuke bastard!."

"Amayakasu."

"Teme,"

"…."

"Apa," Naruto mendelik. "Nanti kalau ada apa-apa lagi, ceritakan dengan jelas dong, kau pernah bilang padaku kalau ada masalah kita harus saling terbuka satu sama lain, sekarang kau sendiri…."

"Iya-iya-iya gomen!."

"Janji? Kalau diulangi aku bakal balik ke Orochimaru."

"IYAA!."

"Nice Sasuke," Naruto meringis, "Masuk yuk? Ayah sudah menunggu tuh,"

"T…tapi…."

"Sudahlah, tak akan ada apa-apa."

"HOI! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN BERDUA MESUM DI SITU? CEPAT MASUK ATAU NANTI BAKALAN ADA…**WUADAW!."**

"**RASAIN!."** Naruto dan Sasuke berseru bersaamaan dengan menancapnya kunai ke kepala Itachi. Tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya yang sudah nyaris mati berlumur darah (Gaara semangat mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Itachi dengan sebatang ranting, masih hidup gak ya?), Sasuke mengekor Naruto masuk ke dalam, menemui para penghuni yang sudah asyik dengan makanan masing-masing, Shikamaru memainkan You Raise Me Up dengan pianonya di mix dengan melody and bass. Walau hasilnya ancur, tapi suaranya tetep dhuasyhatth!. Dengan ramah Ayame oba-san mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di dekat Yondaime. Walaupun agak gagu, takut Yondaime mengetahui sesuatu, Sasuke menurut juga.

"A…apa kabar? Hik! Uchiha! Hik!."

Sasuke cemberut, mabuk lagi nih orang…

"Betsuni kawannai, Hokage-sama…."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naru-ku,"

"Kami baik-baik sajaaaaaa…."

"Baguslah, aku berharap begitu, hik! Uhuk! Ah! Kerja jadi Hokage capek lho! Hik! Soalnya bla! Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla, hik! Bla-bla-omel-omel-ngomong-ngomong-ngomong..hik! bla-bla!."

Sasuke menghirup jusnya dengan lega, huff…syukurlah Yondaime tidak ingat apapun soal minggu lalu, mending deh disuruh mendengarkan ceramah yang bikin ngantuk daripada….

"Sasuke,"

"Ya? Hokage-sama,"

Yondaime nyengir,

"Ku kasih tahu ya cara mencium yang benar, jangan langsung asal nyosor kayak kemarin, rasanya nggak enak loh, nggak sreg gitu kayaknya. Gimana kalo kamu mulai dari awal lagi? Kuajari…begini, pertama-tama..hik…."

Omaygod….

-END-


End file.
